wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liturgusa Krattorum (episode)
"Liturgusa Krattorum" is the first episode of the fourth season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 16, 2017. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=February 3, 2018}} Overall, it is the 93rd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In the episode, while in the Amazon rainforest, the Wild Kratts are overjoyed when they learn about Liturgusa krattorum, a recently-discovered species of praying mantis named in honor of the Kratt brothers. The Wild Kratts then head out to learn more about this praying mantis, which is endemic to the Amazon. However, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, and Gourmand also learn of L. krattorum. Incensed that a species was named after the Kratt brothers and not after one of them, the villains plot to work together to capture L. krattorum for use in their own traditional schemes. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers head to the Cleveland Museum of Natural History to check out praying mantis specimens. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Tortuga lands in the Amazon rainforest. Out come the Kratt brothers, Chris and Martin, who tiptoe around until they find a jaguar mother and her kitten. They recognize the kitten as Shadow, whom they met in previous adventures. Chris then remarks, "He's growing up into a real hunter, a true Panthera onca." Jimmy, puzzled by the term "Panthera onca," asks, "Why don't you just call him a 'jaguar'?" His teammates explain to him that Panthera onca is the scientific name for jaguar, and that every species has its own scientific name. All of a sudden, the Wild Kratts receive news that a scientist named a recently-discovered species of Amazonian praying mantis in honor of the Kratt brothers: Liturgusa krattorum. While the Wild Kratts celebrate, inventor Zach Varmitech is spying on them. Jealous, he calls Donita Donata and Gourmand to tell them the news, saying it is unfair that the Kratt brothers get to have a species named after them but they do not. The villains unequivocally agree and meet Zach at his skyscraper in the city, where they plot to work together to capture L. krattorum for use in their own traditional schemes. notes the L. krattorum's physical characteristics.]] Aviva and the Kratt brothers head out into the rainforest on Buzz Bikes to learn about L. krattorum. They land near a tall tree and use the Miniaturizer to miniaturize themselves. They then hide the Miniaturizer under some leaves before going up the tree. It is not long before an L. krattorum finds them. Eyeing their bug-themed transport, the L. krattorum scurries towards them and strikes the Kratt brothers. While in its grasp the Kratt brothers note the L. krattorum's physical characteristics and watch as another L. krattorum runs down an insect. Using this information and a body scan, Aviva finishes a pair of Creature Power Discs and throws them at the Kratt brothers, who activate their Creature Power Suits. Gourmand lands his plane on the Tortuga, followed by Zach's plane and Donita's plane. When Jimmy and Koki see them, Gourmand skillfully descends to ground level and takes Koki's Creature Pod and crushes it with his hands, while Donita uses a beam from her plane to disable the Tortuga's communications. Leaving Jimmy, and Koki by themselves, the villains follow Gourmand as he uses his nose to track down Aviva and the Kratt brothers Tired of being small, Aviva heads down to the ground to return to normal size. Once she reaches the ground, she meets Shadow, but also sees the villains arrive at the tree where the Kratt brothers are. Gourmand pulls out a bug net and climbs up the tree, while Donita and her henchmen, Dabio, use suction to collect L. krattorum. At first, Zach orders his Zachbots to suck up L. krattorum, but when Shadow pounces on his shoe, he changes his mind and instead plans to reassign the jaguar's scientific name to give the Kratt brothers a "double whammy." Aviva warns the Kratt brothers of the villains' presence, and they fly down to stop them. Martin chews through Gourmand's net, releasing the L. krattorum he caught. While trying to catch Martin, Gourmand accidentally breaks the jar holding Donita's L. krattorum, which all fly away. Back on the ground Aviva finds the Miniaturizer and returns to normal size. However, she ends up in front of Zach and they fight over the Miniaturizer. The Kratt brothers then use an opportune time to land on the Miniaturizer and to enlarge themselves. Zach, intimidated by the fact that they have a bug Creature Power, gives up on his plan to reassign the jaguar's scientific name. After the villains flee, Jimmy and Koki arrive and offer help, but since the villains have been defeated the Kratt brothers instead invite them to learn more about L. krattorum. The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers meet Dr. Gavin Svenson, the entomologist who discovered and named Liturgusa krattorum. Dr. Svenson shows them L. krattorum specimens and tells them about the discoveries he made on L. krattorum biology. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans , Gourmand, and Zach Varmitech and his Zachbots]] *Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) *Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) *Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) *Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) *Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) *Zach Varmitech (voiced by Zachary Bennett) *Donita Donata (voiced by Eva Almos) *Dabio (voiced by Cory Doran) *Gourmand (voiced by Zachary Bennett) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Jaguar': Shadow *'Lituragusa Krattorum ' *Black-Headed Spider Monkey *Western Honey Bee *Guianan Trogon *Eastern Subterranean Termite *Turnip-tailed Gecko *Purple Tree Tarantula (called Tree tarantula) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Dung beetle Live action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia *Giant Asian shield mantis (called Shield mantis) *Ghost mantis (called Dry leaf mimic) *Walking flower mantis (called Orchid mantis) *Indonesian double shield mantis *European mantis *Carolina mantis *Fly *Many-colored bush anole (called Lizard) *Smooth-billed ani (called Bird) Specimens *Standard ornament-winged mantis (called Chlidonoptera vexillum) *Iridescent bark mantis (called Metallyticus splendidus) *African mantis (called Sphodromantis centralis) *Giant dead leaf mantis (called Deroplatys desiccata) *Peruvian shield mantis (called Choeradodis rhombicollis) *other multiple species (identification needed) Trivia *This is the first episode where Gourmand is mentioned by his full name, Gaston Gourmand. *The termite in this episode looks exactly like the one of the genus Macrotermes, which is found throughout Africa and Southeast Asia. *This Episode reveals that Koki is very strong. References Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in South America Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes